Development Items
Contract items Contract items are applied to players or managers to allow them to continue to participate in matches. Each player or manager item shows the number of contracts (or matches) remaining for that item; when the number reaches zero that player or manager can remain in your club but cannot be used in a match. Strategically, contract items are of great importance because they are the only consumable required to continue to play matches. Players or managers can have a contract length up to 99 matches. Contract items show 3 numbers for each level of player or manager: Bronze, Silver and Gold. The number of player or manager contracts granted is determined by the player’s or manager’s level. There are 6 types of player contracts – 2 Bronze, 2 Silver and 2 Gold – with a Common and a Rare version at each level. Similarly there are 6 types of manager contracts. Player contracts can only be used on players and manager contracts can only be used on managers. Morale items Morale items or ‘team talks’ are applied to improve the morale of a particular player or the entire squad, which benefits performance. Morale decreases when you lose matches, while winning streaks increase player morale. You can see a player’s morale by checking his status. Morale items allow you to restore player morale to a maximum of 99 points. Squad morale items boost the morale of the whole squad while player morale items only impact the player you apply them to. The 6 different morale items are shown in the chart below: Fitness items Fitness items allow you to improve the physical condition of an individual player or the entire squad. Fitness is reduced when you use the same players over and over again without resting them. As player fitness decreases, their ability to run for longer distances declines and their risk of injury increases. You can see a player’s fitness by checking his status. Fitness items allow you to restore the physical condition of your players to a maximum of 99. Squad fitness items boost the stamina of the whole squad while player fitness items only impact the player you apply them to. The 6 different fitness items are shown in the chart below: Healing items Healing items are applied to injured players to restore them to health. When one of your players incurs an injury, you can check the full extent of his injury by checking the player’s bio. This tells you what type of injury the player has suffered and how many games he will be out for. To heal the injury, you can either rest the player for the required number of games in your reserves or apply a healing item. Similar to player training items, healing items are available for a specific injury (e.g. foot, leg or head), or for all injuries to heal any type of injury the player has suffered. If the number on the healing item is greater than the number of matches the player will be out for, he will be ready to play again immediately. The 21 different healing items are show in the chart below: